


Better With You

by redriotoperator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwa named the fish, M/M, Oikawa named the cat, a Godzilla reference, and a goldfish - Freeform, his name is Sir Dagon, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator
Summary: " His hair was unstyled, him having showered last night and allowing it to air dry as the pair had nothing to do and nowhere to be this rainy Saturday. The normal perfectly styled waves he did were gone, in place his bed head- hair plastered on one side of his face where he laid, while the other half seemed to defy gravity, doing its best to escape the plane of his scalp.Iwa could help himself- moving his right hand up to run his fingers through the fluffy mess, marveling at how soft it was. Oikawa was almost more protective of his hair and skin routines than he was his pride or Iwaizumi’s attention- and that was saying a lot. "AKA; a fluffy, short piece following a rainy Saturday morning between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. And their pet babies.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend who shouldn't be made sad by Iwaoi comics/ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend+who+shouldn%27t+be+made+sad+by+Iwaoi+comics%2Fideas).



The soft pitter-patter of rain drops sounded, muffled thunder growling in the distance. The curtains and clouds seemed to be working together- casting shadows along the ground, spreading dreariness and mugginess throughout the people who were unlucky enough to be walking or driving about. Mixing within the sounds was the gentle, repetitive sound of purring- and against his body's wishes, Iwaizumi’s eyes opened, blinking slowly as he took in his surroundings. 

His eyes met the furry face of their cat, a sleeping demon, resting dead center on his chest, eyes shut as she purred- oblivious as to the pressure she was adding to his breathing. He groaned, rubbing his face, shutting his eyes. Maybe if he acted like he hadn’t been awake in the first place, he could trick himself into falling back asleep.

Moments passed before he all but gave up- his brain was awake now, darting around from thought to thought, concerns one after the other. What was for dinner? Breakfast? Did they have enough food to make a dinner both tasty _and_ healthy or did they need to go shopping? What time was it? Was it barely past 5 am or well into noon territory? Why did the cat feel the need to sleep on _his_ chest?

He gave in- opening his eyes once more, widening them as he realized that said cat was now awake and glaring at him- though she continued to purr. He took a moment before he began glaring back, almost sneering at her as the two had a staring contest. 

He kept his voice low, clearing his throat as it came out scratchy, “Whaddya want? You trying to kill me?”

She blinked slowly before leaning her head forward, nuzzling into his chest more and he laughed quietly, bringing his hand up to rub the base of her ears, her purrs growing in volume as she enjoyed the pampering.

“Yeah yeah- morning to you too Princess.”

Her full name was Princess Mononoke Leia Amidala Mia, and she answered to any of those five names now. Iwaizumi regrets many things and her name was high up on the list- but he was able to gain back some sense of control with the naming of their fat, old as hell goldfish- Sir Dagon. Now both kids were to reflect how nerdy their fathers were.

Switching hands, he moved his left one to scratch at her other ear, grabbing his phone from his charger with his right hand, checking the time.

9:28am. He rolled his eyes- his body would _not_ allow him to sleep past 9:30, would it? He was also shown message notifications, and he unlocked his phone, ready to deal with the people he called his friends.

_iwa i need you to come kill makki_

_wtf are you ignoring me???_

_i thought you loved me_

_oH wait_

_it’s like 5am ur def asleep_

_when you wake up come kill him_

_when are you gonna wake up?_

**what the actual hell do you want**

_YOURE AWAKE_

_HEY_

**what do you want**

_for you to kill makki for me_

_technically i wanted this a few hours ago_

_but now will be fine_

**what did he do**

_he woke me up at 4:30 because he wanted pancakes_

_WHO THE HELL DOES THAT_

**did you two get pancakes**

_i mean_

_yeah_

_i was awake and_

_pancakes sounded good_

**cool**

**i think him and oikawa hung out too much**

**he does that sometimes**

**mainly when he’s drunk**

_oooo_

_if i suggest that to makki_

_he might kill me_

**good**

_IWA_

He snorted to himself, locking his phone before all but throwing it onto his bedside table, cringing when the body next to him stirred some. Pancakes _did_ sound good as of now, but so did staying in his warm bed. He turned himself, slowly twisting his torso so Princess slid off. She landed softly with an annoyed ‘mrp’ and stood up, stretching and sending him a glare before moving to jump off the bed, sitting herself down and grooming her fur.

He kicked a shirt off the edge of the bed, laughing some as it landed on her head, making her freeze before darting around- the world suddenly blocked out from her vision. He sat up, elbow leaning on the bed, head on his hand as he looked at Oikawa.

The two had finally gotten together mid-second year, and almost nothing about their dynamic changed. Kindaichi had thought they were together from the beginning, as did some of the first years both their second and third year. He remembers Kageyama’s stary face when he learned his two inspirations- turned rivals- were together, and Iwa was almost proud when after their loss against Karasuno he saw the younger boy holding hands- almost begrudgingly- with the short red haired decoy on their team. 

The two were a pair rarely ever seen apart- if Oikawa was talking with some girls, oblivious to their fawning but excited for his fans, Iwaizumi was shortly behind- ready to serve a ball to the back of his head or a soft smack to his hand. If Iwaizumi was seen, softly helping some lost first years Oikawa was to be expected to show up soon- ready to drape himself over Iwa’s shoulders and sing both praises and insults in one breath.

The annoying, loud mouthed, opinionated brunette had stolen Iwaizumi’s heart the first time they met as kids, and neither had been the wiser. And he kept stealing parts of him as they grew together- his breath, his thoughts, his soul. And now Oikawa was his- and Iwaizumi was Oikawa’s.

Said brunette was still fast asleep, left arm draped over his eyes, right hand holding the sheets in a loose fist. A small line of drool was seeping from the corner of his open mouth, nose squished under his hand and the sound of small snores could be heard, mixing in with the rain and the sound of the heater blasting out warm air. 

His hair was unstyled, him having showered last night and allowing it to air dry as the pair had nothing to do and nowhere to be this rainy Saturday. The normal perfectly styled waves he did were gone, in place his bed head- hair plastered on one side of his face where he laid, while the other half seemed to defy gravity, doing its best to escape the plane of his scalp.

Iwa could help himself- moving his right hand up to run his fingers through the fluffy mess, marveling at how soft it was. Oikawa was almost more protective of his hair and skin routines than he was his pride or Iwaizumi’s attention- and that was saying a lot.

He shifted some, arm moving from his face to bat away the hand that was messing with his hair, lips pursing into a pout as he squeezed his eyes shut, nose scrunching up in annoyance.

“No, Iwa-chan…” He would lie to the ends of his days that his heart never skipped a beat when Oikawa said this- but anyone could easily see through the lie.

Oikawa continued to grumble, pulling the sheet up to his nose and settling back down, though from the movement of his eyes he wasn’t falling back asleep. Princess could tell her dad was awake and jumped onto the bed, stepping onto Oikawa’s legs causing him to groan in surprise.

She walked up his body and sat between the two, purring loudly and nuzzling into the blanket where his chin was. 

“Your daughter’s awake.”

“No.” Oikawa peeked one eye open to glare at Iwaizumi, “Your daughter before sunrise.”

“Sun has been up, just hiding behind clouds.” He hummed, shutting his eye.

“Doesn’t count then.” 

He leaned forward, ignoring the soft growl from Princess who laid down, Iwa looming over Oikawa who refused to open his eyes. “You’re not gonna get up?”

“Hmmm, no.” Laughing he leaned forward, trailing soft kisses along his cheeks, before stopping, a soft kiss against the tip of his nose before he leaned back, noticing the redness in his cheeks.

“C’mon- it’s Saturday.”

“Saturday. Sleep in. Both start with s, how interesting.”

Iwaizumi sighed, shifting his weight back. He stared at Oikawa who looked almost too smug with his eyes shut. He looked at Princess whose tail was swishing around, eyes half opened as she stared back at Iwa. He grinned at her, before diving forward. 

Several things happened at once- Princess let out a loud yowl, shifting around and escaping the bed, darting out the cracked door and down the stairs. Oikawa’s eyes shot open, and he yelped, his voice stuttering and turning into laughter as Iwa let his body fall fully onto Oikawa’s, fingers digging into his sides with full pressure.

“I-Iwa st-stop!” He was fighting desperately against Iwa’s hold and fast hands, voice loud and laughter full as he struggled against the blanket and weight of his boyfriend. 

He stopped shortly, not planning on torturing him long, before pausing, body hovering over his red faced, teary eyed, giggling boyfriend. He grinned as Oikawa opened his eyes, dark eyes wide and awake as he stared up, quiet laughter still spilling out.

He pouted after a moment, “That was rude.”

“You refused to wake up.”

He huffed, rolling his eyes. “I _was_ going to, eventually.”

Iwa raised an eyebrow, “When was eventually?”

“Hmm...noon?”

Iwa leaned forward, lips brushing against Oikawa’s softly before he pulled back and sat up, leaving his boyfriend squawking and somewhat offended by the lack of ‘proper’ kiss, per his words. “Noon is too late. Would have wasted a few hours.”

Oikawa followed suit, sitting up slowly while rubbing his eyes, yawning loudly. “Why did I agree to date a morning bird?”

“Because I’m the only one able to deal with everything about you.”

Oikawa blindly swung, palm connecting with Iwa’s bicep. “Excuse you- I am a _delight_ to be around!”

Iwa hummed softly, throwing the blanket off and standing up, walking to the window and pulling back the curtains. The clouds in the sky hung heavy, and the view outside of their window almost looked like an oil painting due to the water quickly running down. Iwa couldn’t help but pause, staring outside as his mind was blissfully at peace.

Oikawa, from the bed, brought his knees up to his chest, wincing at the cracking noises they made, but laid his cheek on them, hugging his legs. His eyes, though unable to fully focus without his contacts or glasses, enjoyed moments like these. Where he could sit back and admire his boyfriend- eyes drinking in the view of Iwa’s figure against the barely there morning sun. A small smile graced his lips, fingers picking at the edge of the blanket absentmindedly. 

Iwa didn’t turn around as he spoke, “You feel like pancakes for breakfast?”

“I feel like _you_ for breakfast.”

He _did_ turn at that, a deadpanned look on his face, eyebrows raised as he met Oikawa’s smirk. “Doesn’t sound like a healthy meal. Cannibalism has _tons_ of negative side effects.”

Oikawa threw one of their pillows at him, which was easily caught and quickly thrown back into his face. “You know what I mean!”

Iwa laughed at his, and Oikawa hugged the pillow to his chest, enjoying the sound. “I do- but I want pancakes now. You can thank Makki and Mattsun for that.”

“What do _they_ have to do with this?”

“Makki woke Mattsun up at like...half past four this morning for pancakes. Woke up to Mattsun hiring me as a hitman over text.”

Oikawa hummed lightly, shifting to have his feet hang off of the bed. “How much was he offering?”

“Didn’t say- I assume he’d pay me any amount at this point.”

“Make sure he pays up front.”

“What kind of businessman do you _take_ me as?”

Oikawa shrugged. “A kind of shitty one to be honest.”

Iwa stared at his boyfriend, who was sending him the most bullshit innocent look he’s ever managed to fake. “Have fun with no pancakes for breakfast shittykawa.”

He left the room, forcing a smile back as he heard sputtering from their room, prepared for the footsteps that sounded as Oikawa quickly followed him, half assed apologies mixing with praises over Iwa’s cooking and insults thrown to him, Makki, Mattsun- a few random placed ones against Kyotani. 

Oikawa continued to talk as he poured Princess her breakfast- far too expensive canned food she was so spoiled on, as she meowed and purred at his ankles. Sir Dagon watched uninterested as Oikawa moved to feed him as well, dropped a few treats in the water with his food as he complained about how good the food smelled and how mean Iwa was for not sharing.

He pouted as he sat on the couch, blanket curled around him as he listened to the sizzling of eggs, bacon and pancakes. “Chibi-chan _definitely_ doesn’t treat Tobio like this!”

“Just Tobio today? No clever insults?” Was the response from the kitchen and Oikawa glared at the fuzzy entrance. 

“He’s not worth me trying to come up with insults! I’ll save those for you!”

“I’m wounded. And so scared.” His voice was flat, but it was easy for one to pick out the amusement and tenderness as he spoke, but Oikawa wouldn’t be swayed, pulling the blanket in a hood like fashion over his head. He watched, zoning out a bit as Sir Dagon swam around, pausing every so often to scour his pebbles for fallen food flakes, before he began to swim in and out of his sunken ship. Oikawa pouted more.

Iwa walked out, two plates in hand as he took sight of his pouting boyfriend. “You look like a toddler.”

Oikawa pouted more, arms crossing with a huff, causing Iwa to roll his eyes. He moved to stand in his line of sight, handing him his breakfast- a plate with two sunny side up eggs, three chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries- far too fancy in Iwa’s opinion, it was just _pancakes._ Oikawa’s face lit up and he threw the blanket behind him, grabbing the plate and beaming. 

Iwa sat next to him, his own plate holding the same, minus whipped cream and berries with the addition of bacon. His boyfriend had already begun to dig in, cheeks puffed up as he happily ate the fluffy pancakes. “Americans are so lucky to eat this everyday…”

Iwa frowned, cutting into his eggs. “I doubt they eat this _every_ day, sounds unhealthy.”

Oikawa shrugged, stealing Iwa’s coffee mug from the table and downing some, ignoring the narrowed eyes sent his way. He put the mug down, grimacing. “Too bitter.”

“It was _my_ coffee.”

He scooted the mug more towards him, lightly kicking at his shins. Oikawa grinned, syrup on his lips as he moved towards Iwa.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

But with nowhere to move without risking his food he was stuck- feeling the sticky warmth of Oikawa kissing his cheek, leaving his face squished against Iwa’s for longer than necessary.

“My Hajime’s the best.”

Iwa rolled his eyes, napkin rubbing the syrup away as he grumbled. “Yeah yeah yeah…” He side glanced at his happy boyfriend who was now scrolling through instagram.

He shifted his plate over, grabbing Oikawa’s chin and turning him to face Iwa. He smiled at Oikawa’s almost curious expression before bringing his face forward, kissing him, a soft motion that left Oikawa sighing softly, eyes shutting as Iwa’s thumb brushed over his cheek bone. He tasted like pancakes and syrup, a sticky sweetness that he could only ever associate with Oikawa. Iwa pulled back, all but drinking in the dazed look on his boyfriend's face, half lidded eyes blinking sluggishly, lips red and cheeks flushed.

“My Tooru’s the best." 

**Author's Note:**

> kissing is hard to write  
> s o r r y


End file.
